


The Great Gatz

by Selly



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Smut, yes there is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly/pseuds/Selly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Carraway has finally gotten better enough to leave the sanitarium and as he leaves, an unexpected person from his past comes to pick him up. After loving Gatsby, will he ever move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by finally getting to see "The Great Gatsby" in theaters. This is a mix of the book and the movie and I twisted it to suit my purpose. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters created by F. Scott Fitzgerald, but if I did, Gatsby and Nick would be together.

Jay Gatsby is the greatest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Previously, I have written about the account of what had happened between the Buchanans and Gatsby, but what I did not tell of is what truly happened. I smile, amused at myself as I write this because this story is for my eyes and perhaps the eyes of one other person should he ever sit down and read it. I am sure he will, though, James has always entertained my muse, but I seem to be getting off track.  
The first thing anyone who reads this should know is that Jay Gatsby truly did die that day that George Wilson came to his mansion and shot him, and then himself, under the mistaken impression that it had been Gatsby who had been intimate with his wife, Myrtle Wilson. The second thing that one should know that is there is more than a physical death in this world. Jay Gatsby died that day, and in his place, James Gatz rose once more.  
I know that I had written in my book of Gatsby's funeral and of how desolate I was afterwards. I was truly lost to this life and sick in the mental sense, but something brought me back once more. My time in the sanitarium had been time well spent, I was able to tell the tragedy of the love that Gatsby held for Daisy Buchanan and express the love I held for him silently through my work. The love I had held for Jay was not something that men are supposed to feel. It was not the love one holds for their mentor, brother, friend, or any other type of platonic relationship one man can hold for another. No, the love I had held was more of the romantic sort. I was in love with Gatsby and with his death I felt I would never love again, so I poured myself into his story and lost myself in the past as he had once done.  
Eventually, though, my feelings of desolation and depression reverted and the good doctor charged with treating me for my illness had decided that I was well enough to once again function as a member of society and had given the go ahead to release me. I tried to contact Daisy as it was she who I had believed was paying for my treatments, but I was met with silence. Daisy would no longer have anything to do with me or the mistakes in the past. There was someone waiting for me on the other side as I walked through the gate, a man with a stocky build, yet he had an elegant air about him. I felt my heart ache as my thoughts immediately went back to the one I had lost, but shoved down the constant ache I lived with to face this stranger. "Hello?" I called out to the man, whose outline I could only just see.  
Slowly, I got closer to him. When I stood perhaps ten feet away, he turned around. My knees felt weak and I dropped to the ground as they gave in and my breath came out in a raspy gasp. "Gatsby? Jay Gatsby?"  
There stood the man who I had thought was gone forever, the man who I had been so utterly sick with grief over, the man I had seen buried. He smiled softly at me. "Hello, old sport, have you missed me?"  
"What? How...?" I couldn't believe my eyes. They roamed unashamedly over his body, drinking in the features I had never thought to see so lively again. He walked over to me with the aid of his cane and slowly helped me up, dusting off my clothing for me when he saw that I was still frozen.  
"I think perhaps that's a story for a more private setting." I saw him look over my shoulder and I followed his gaze to where my former doctor was standing with a concerned air about him. "Would you care to come with me?"  
I smiled and waved reassuringly at the good doctor and turned back to Gatsby. "I'll go anywhere with you, Gatsby. I'm just thankful that you're alive."  
I realized that our hands were still clasped from when he helped me to my feet and also thought back to my words. It seemed that I had revealed more in that one sentence about my feelings than I had in our entire acquaintance. My face flushed and he seemed to smirk at me. "Good to know someone cared that I died. Come along now, I have a hotel suite that I've been renting. We can talk there."  
Nodding, I bent slowly to pick up my lone suitcase and we both got into his car. I kept silent throughout the drive, though much of that was because I just kept looking at him, gulping him in as if it were the desert and I, the weary and dehydrated traveler, had just seen him in the form of cool water. Finally, he broke the silence of my gazing my meeting my stare. "Is something the matter, old sport?"  
Looking away to stare outside, I shook my head, my voice cracking slightly as I answered. "It's just hard to believe you're alive, that's all. It seems like this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up back in the sanitarium that Daisy has been paying for, all alone."  
He pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road turning the car off and faced me. "Now, just wait a second, you think it's Daisy that has been paying for your stay?"  
"Are you saying it's been you this whole time?"  
Gatsby laughed lightly then. "Of course it has, old sport, of course it has. I keep forgetting that you can't see inside my mind, you always did know me so well. No, I think it's time we go up to my room and that I should enlighten you on a few things, Nick."  
He smiled at me again, this time it had a mischievous tint to it, as if he knew something I did not and was enjoying holding that knowledge over my head. I just followed him silently with my case through the lobby and to his suite where he finally turned to me. "Would you like a drink, Nick?"  
I felt a peculiar sensation go through my body at that moment. That was the second time he had called me by my first name that day. Swallowing dryly, I declined. "I'd better not. That was one of the reasons I went to the sanitarium in the first place."  
Jay frowned then before nodding distractedly. "Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. Look," sighing he ran his fingers through his hair "I am sorry that my perceived death has affected you that much. If I had known, well I can't say I would have been able to tell you about my plans at that moment, but I would have let you know sooner that I was alive. I wish I had known, though, I could have-dammit should have taken you away from all of this."  
He sighed frustratedly as I looked on confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"  
"This, Nick," Gatsby gestured wildly between the two of us, but seeing that I still didn't understand, grasped me by the shoulders, pulling me close enough that we shared the same breath, resting his forehead on mine. "what we have together. Old sport, after I died I realized that what I had been looking for in Daisy, I had already found in you."  
A startled laugh escaped me then at the absurdness of it all. "Do you realize how odd it is to be having this conversation." My laugh turned into a half sob then. "You died, Jay, you were never coming back."  
Jay pressed a kiss to my forehead, our bodies brushing at every turn as he held me in his arms. "I know, Nickey, I know that, but I couldn't have changed what happened. I was so blinded by the past and the first love that I had with Daisy, that I couldn't see that what I needed was right in front of me the entire time."  
I just couldn't believe that this was all happening. The man I had loved for so long, the unattainable Gatsby, had come back from the dead declaring his undying love for me. "A dream. This is all a dream." My breath came out in harsh gasps and tears dripped silently down my face. "This has to be a dream, there's no way you can come back from the dead, there's no way you love me."  
"I do love you, Nick, in every way I shouldn't and I know you hold love for me as well." A hand cupped my chin delicately as if I were one of those china dolls owned by Pammy and lifted my head so that Gatsby could look into my eyes. "Tell me you love me too, old sport."  
Suddenly, I was reminded of that day so long ago, my thirtieth birthday that ended so disastrously. I had stood by, watching the scene unfold as Daisy couldn't say the words that Gatsby had so longed to hear to complete his vision. This was my chance to grasp what she wouldn't. "I love you too, Jay."  
The words came out whispered, but I knew he heard them all the same when our lips crashed together in reckless passion. He moved his lips against mine until I responded just as desperately, needing him as much as he needed me. My back hit the wall and his hands came behind to wrap around my hips, tugging them to meet his own. A startled moan escaped me as our arousals met and we moved against one another. He took advantage of my open mouth to slip his tongue into it, taking the time to explore.  
Finally, my need to keep breathing was greater than my need for the glorious man in front of me and I broke away. Gatsby seemed reluctant to part from my skin and took the opportunity to tug off my tie, exposing my neck to his satisfaction. His hands roamed over my body and he left red marks all over my neck as I merely clutched him desperately, gasping my approval.  
I was lost in a haze of pleasure and let out a soft sound of disapproval as he pulled away. Jay's lips were swollen as he smirked at me. "I think it's time to move this to a more appropriate place, don't you, old sport?"  
He nodded to the bed and it took me a few seconds to become coherent enough to answer. "If you think it's necessary..." I murmured as he led me to the large bed in the middle of the room. My clothes came off slowly as I watched him loose his. Jay's body may have been stocky, but it was a work of art; he was muscled, but not bulky, his skin was lightly tanned and the most important part, his cock, was thick and well proportioned to his body. "Do you remember what I told you about asking for things, Nick?"  
I looked up to his amused gaze and flushed as I realized that I had been staring. His eyes followed the movement of my tongue flicking out to wet my dry lips. "You told me that if I want something, I should ask for it."  
"Well?" He stood still, waiting for me to be ready.  
"Gatsby, I want you."


	2. Finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh smut mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this is awful because it's my first time writing man lovin' smutty goodness. All mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta.

He didn't hesitate. The moment the last syllable had left my mouth his mouth was on mine once more, hungrily taking what rightfully was his. Never in my life had I felt like this, yes there had been hasty fumblings in the dark before, but that was nothing compared to the wantonness that Gatsby evoked in me. I felt free and I felt alive as he touched my skin with delicate fingertips.  
My back arched and my breath came out in soft gasps and moans as he played with the sensitive nubs of my nipples. His tongue flicked them gently before he teasingly bit and repeated the process until I was a writhing mass beneath him. Legs spread of their own accord as Jay settled between them pausing his ministrations only once as he teased the perineum of my anus with oil slick fingers. "Are you sure you want this, Nick? This is the last time I will stop and make sure; otherwise you'll belong to me from now on. There's no going back after this, old sport."  
He sounded so sincere, but I couldn't help my face breaking out into a grin and a small chuckle escaping my body. Even in the middle of sex he still called me 'old sport'. "I want this, Jay. I want you."  
Gatsby nodded, not second guessing my decision like some may have. I knew what we were doing was inappropriate for two men to be doing and that society would likely shun us if it were to come out, but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered at that moment besides the feeling of one of Jay's fingers slowly breaching my body. My first reaction was to tense up, but slowly I relaxed as Gatsby coached me softly through the feeling. The second finger was less of a surprise, but with it came an electric shock through my body causing me to cry out in pleasure as those fingers brushed over something in me that he told me was my prostate. Pleasure overrode everything else, even the discomfort that came with a third finger being worked into me. I pushed back against his fingers and heard him let out a soft moan, though I wasn't thinking on why. An embarrassing whine escaped my throat as he stilled my hips, causing my eyes, which had at some point drifted closed, to open once more.   
The sight that met me was glorious in its entirety. Jay Gatsby was above me, his naked body covered in a thin coating of sweat causing him to shimmer in the dull lighting. His eyes were what held me though, his gaze captured mine and all I could think about was the warmth I saw in them, the devotion, the happiness, and I knew that I could happily die like this. Perhaps I already had died in the sanitarium and somehow I earned my way into heaven. Either way, I would never willingly leave his arms.   
My body stiffened slightly, even after all the preparation he had given me, at the initial penetration. "Are you alright, Nick?" Gatsby held himself still, afraid to hurt me.  
I nodded. "It's just...a little different than I'm used to. Just give me a few moments."  
He showered kisses all over me as he waited for my signal. I nodded my head and he began to rock. My world was set aflame; his touch sent liquid fire thrumming through my veins, his lips on my skin turned me to ash, and his cock split me in two pieces, never to be whole without him ever again.   
Jay tore sounds from my body that I had never known I could make as he rocked faster, taking up a frantic pace in our lovemaking. Our lips would not be separated for even a moment and breathing became less important than the taste of the other on our tongues. Finally, he struck that thing inside me that tore a cry from my lips as I fell over the brink to completion taking him with me.   
In the afterglow, he began to explain everything that had happened. Gatsby had begun to realize that Daisy would never be able to leave Tom for him, that she wasn't strong enough, so he began to make plans in secret with Wolfshiem to get away after everything had come to light. Jay hadn't realized that George Wilson would come after him, but a plan had been in place before that just in case some of his less than savory clients came after him. After Jay had been shot, the paramedics took him to a place Wolfshiem had stored away where private doctors were able to fix him up. Gatsby knew that it was time for him to disappear so what better way to do it than to die? He laid in the coffin pretending to be dead and later that night, after the burial had taken place, Wolfshiem's people had dug him up. Now he was going by his birth name of James Gatz.   
And so, that's how James and I found each other again and became lovers. James, if you're reading this, then don't lie to me and tell me it's wonderful, just come shag me silly. And if it's someone else reading this, then I hope that someday you find your own Gatsby.


End file.
